


Family Day, Hurriyah Side Story

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: Hurriyah Scrapbook [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, fuzzy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: Maybe have a family/parents day? Harry has no parents or Remus to come, but maybe Sanguini could come- he does want Harry as his childe after all. That would definitely get some reactions.





	Family Day, Hurriyah Side Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a reader to do a Family Day Side Story.

Harry groaned as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had no idea why he was being forced to go to the parents day festival. He had not been involved with the set up nor did he even have any parents to come. But this was something that was a tradition here at the school. Every year on Samhain the parents of students would come and share a festival night with them. It was a wonderful thing, for the students with parents. He hummed and fixed the collar of his shirt before stepping out of his room to see Jami already dressed and ready, looking nervous. “You alright Jami?”

The other shrugged, “Haven’t seen my parents in awhile. They have been visiting other diplomats so they didn't even see me off for my first day here." He sighed and came up to Harry and fixed the collar a little, grinning, "Why are you going though?"

Harry shrugged, "I was told I had to go, that it would be a good break from classes and homework. I guess it's true. Good food and things."

The siren nodded and the two left the room and headed along the halls. They joined other students who were dressed nicely and all were heading to the same place. The large new entrance hall where parents would be waiting. This night had many significant meanings. Yes it allowed parents and their young to reunite, but it was also a time to form alliances, make appearances, and even seal marriage contracts and the like. Harry stepped into the large open hall and Jami split off headed towards a beautiful couple that could be none other than his parents. He smiled and watched a moment before slipping off to the side to people watch. 

He was already on his second glass of juice when a strong arm draped over his shoulder. He tensed and looked to the man next to him only to calm and smile brightly, "Sanguini! What are you doing here?"

The vampire smiled at him and pulled him into a hug kissing his forehead gently, "Seeing you my childe. You had me worried when you did not respond to my last letter. So I requested permission to be your parental visitor tonight." The vampire did not release him. Instead he nosed against his throat and gave a long languid lick, scenting and claiming him all at once. 

Harry shivered and closed his eyes. This wasn't the first time Sanguini had done this. He had read up on Vampire ways and knew this was how a parent or sire checked on their childe. He felt the firm, calm hands trace along his form and he stayed still. Fangs brushed against his pulse point and bit down just enough to leave an indent but not pierce the skin. Then a sweet growl and he was nuzzled against and his body relaxed. The inspection was complete and the vampire content in his sireship. 

The two broke apart and he felt the eyes of a few of the vampire students but said nothing. He just smiled and was glad to see a friendly face. He felt the firm weight of the others arm around him as he was pulled into the fray of people and the festival kicked off with gusto. People all around claiming and announcing. 

Harry shared a dance with Sanguini and even introduced him to Jami and then to Rien, who in turn introduced him to his parents. His blushing face as his hands tried to move to make signs but seemed to be shaking too much from his nerves. It was a big step in the courting to introduce and be introduced to parental figures. The beautiful blushing smile just made Harry bubble with a sort of happiness he didn't expect. 

"So you are being courted? And by a fae… I did not expect this. You didn't mention that in your letters. Harry you know I care deeply for you. You are my childe even if I have not nor will turn you. Ever since I first met you at Hogwarts you have drawn me in and enchanted me." Sanguini brushed a hand along the others cheek. "Please do not hide such things from me. I wish to know all about you and your life. To me you are not a war hero… you are a childe who needs guidance and to know that it's okay to lean on another." Sanguini drew him into a hug. "My greatest regret, is not seeking you out sooner. Raising you as my son would have been the greatest honor."

Harry was not sure how to take those words. Tears slid down his cheeks as he hugged the vampire tightly. "Thank you, papa,” the words leaving his lips naturally almost. He felt the vampire stiffen before melting Into the embrace and hugging him tighter. 

"My son, my childe."

The End


End file.
